Sun and Moon
by yukito the NM Syndromer
Summary: Li asks Sakura to a school dance, hoping to tell her how he feels...
1. Default Chapter

THE SUN AND THE MOON: A Li and Sakura romance story

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

yukito- Yay, my first CardCaptors story. After much poking and

prodding from my friend, I have decided to write one.

Brittany- 'Bout damn time.

yukito- ANYWAY! I haven't seen CardCaptors since they last showed

it on WB or Toonami (I forget which one), so if the characters are a little

OOC, then please bear with me. Now onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own CardCaptors. I am not making any

money off of this story. I wish I was, but I'm not.

yukito- And now onto the story!

Brittany- Do you have to do that?

yukito- Yes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Li sighed as he slumped onto his bed. Another day at school. Eli was still spending

a little more time with Sakura than Li really preferred. Another day had gone by without Li

telling Sakura how he really felt. Li suspected that about everyone in the school knew

how he felt except Sakura. He had all the symptoms of being in love. Constant blushing,

stuttering, and a tendency to give the evil eye to other boys. Madison had even hinted

at it that afternoon when the Halloween dance had been announced.

            "So why the heck can't she take a hint!" Li yelled in frustration, falling back

on his bed and covering his eyes.  

            He'd have to tell her himself. Li would ask her to got to the dance with him, and 

then he would tell her that he loved her. That was the plan that he had scribbled down

in his notebook during class, between staring at the back of Sakura's head and completing

his assignments. (yukito- Would Li scribble notes about how to confess his love for Sakura?

0.0 I dunno…)

Li grumbled to himself some more as he picked up the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello, Sakura? Yeah, it's Li. Are you going with anyone to the dance?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            yukito- And that's all you're getting for now. Owari!


	2. Li takes Action (kinda)

Sun and Moon

chapter 2

yukito

mewprout@yahoo.com

yukito- Wow, I got a bunch of positive reviews in such a short time. Thanks

to everyone who reviewed!

Izeah- Yeah, your writing's normally not this popular. Especially with that weak

first chapter…

yukito- *maims Izeah*

Disclaimer- I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, or anything for that matter. If I did, I'd

be hella rich. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Sakura put the phone down and blinked. Li had just asked her to go to the Halloween dance.

She said yes, of course, but it had been rather… unexpected.

            "Who would've thought?" she mused aloud, returning to her chores.

            Li had been holding his breath, although he didn't realize it until he felt the burning sensation

in his oxygen starved lungs. Releasing it with a funny _'whoosh' noise, he grinned widely._

            _'She said yes!' Li continued to grin at nothing in particular before stopping to think._

            '_The dance is  Halloween themed, so I need a costume...' He decided to go_

see the costume master.

            Madison.

            "This is great!" the previously mentioned Madison squealed. "You finally asked her out.

I was beginning to think you never would. I'm going to have to videotape everything…"

Li winced as he stared at the numerous tapes stacked against the wall and in racks and boxes.

She had tapes from when she was just a tiny unborn child in her mother's stomach. The girl

had more tapes and movies than Blockbuster.

            "Madison, I just came by to ask if you could make me a costume for the dance. Not

to become the latest subject for your movies." He turned around and looked at the raven-haired

girl sitting at the desk.

            "Oh, right! Sure, I can make you something. It'll be so cute!" Madison must have

had to much sugar, because she was acting like a hyperactive five-year-old. 

            "Please, don't make it _cute," Li sighed. "I don't want to look_

like a dork."

Madison looked a little disappointed, but must have gotten a new idea because she

cheered right up again.

            "Yes, I understand. I'll get to work right away!" Madison turned the chair around and

began to draw something on a piece of paper. Li decided to leave her to her work.

On his way out he spotted several tapes titled: 'Kero Sleeping; Li Sleeping; Sakura Sleeping;

Eli Sleeping.' 

            Li thought it best not to ask.

            Sakura was walking down the street, coming home from buying groceries. They (being

her brother and herself) had made the mistake of inviting Julian for dinner the other night. And of

course Kero had to come to.

            Needless to say, the refrigerator was completely bare, and only a few packets of

instant oatmeal could be found in the pantry. That was the only thing Sakura had eaten all day.

            Sakura was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see Eli until they had

knocked into each other, causing Eli to drop his books and Sakura to drop her groceries.

            "Eli! Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Sakura said apologetically as she bent

down to retrieve the fallen items.

            "No, I'm sorry; I should've been looking at where I was going." Eli stooped down

on the ground to help her. After a few moments all of their items had been sorted through

and Eli stood up, holding out his hand to Sakura.

            "Thanks." Sakura grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "So what're you doing

for the dance?" Sakura asked.

            "What, you aren't going with anyone yet?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought

for sure Li would have asked you."

            "Oh! He did, he did. I just wanted to know if you were going with anyone yet. I

really think Madison has a crush on you." Sakura started laughing, and Eli joined her.

            ******

Li was walking down the street to Sakura's house. He decided to go talk to her.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Eli and Sakura laughing together. 

            _'Hey! That's my girlfr- er, okay, so she's not really my girlfriend. Yet.' Li_

thought. He really didn't like that Eli kid to much. He always seemed to be making moves 

on Sakura, and Li got some really bad vibes whenever he was near the dark-haired boy.

            Li ran down the street. "Hey, Sakura." he smiled. "Hi, Eli." Li glared at the other boy,

who smiled back as if he were oblivious to the evil look he was receiving.

            "Hello, Li. Sakura and I were just talking about the dance and-," Eli didn't have enough

time to finish. He had blinked once and they were both gone.

            "Li! What was that all about?!" Sakura asked, glancing torpidly (I used a big word!)

at her surroundings. Li had whisked her off the minute he had seen an opening. Which was when

he blinked. Li honestly didn't think he could ever run and drag a person that fast.

            "Well?" Li looked up at a flustered Sakura who was demanding an explanation.

            "I wanted to…ask if you wanted to go to me with the movies…" Li said slowly.

So it wasn't the best excuse in the world, but it would have to do.

            "The movies? Was it really that serious?" Sakura looked confused. Li didn't answer.

"Uh, okay, I'll go with you to see a movie later. Right now I have to get home." Sakura rushed

off after a quick 'bye'.

Li sighed in relief and, convinced that Eli wouldn't try anything else today, he 

began walking to his own home. What Sakura said hit him a few minutes later.

            "SHE SAID YES!" Li jumped up and grinned, earning himself a stare from

an old lady waiting by the bus stop.

            But Li didn't care. He was to happy.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

yukito- Okay, the next chapter, only cause everyone was so nice.

Li- *snorts* …Whatever.

Squall- That's my line. *glares*

Li- *glares back*

*the two get in a staring contest*

yukito- …Whate- *both turn to glare at her* Eep! Uh, the next chapter will come out soon! (hopefully, I

sort of have a writer's block for ideas on this story, and I still have so many other stories to finish. Note

to self: Never write 5 stories at one time.)


	3. Mysterious Caller

Sun and Moon

Chapter 3

yukito the NM Syndromer

mewprout@yahoo.com

y.NM.S: Yo! It's me! I finally decided to write an update, so no, I'm not dead.

Syaoran: I wish you were dead.

y.NM.S: Oh, yeah, due to the request of a reader, the names will now be the original ones. Here's a freakin' list for you to freakin' read.

Li= Syaoran  
Madison= Tomoyo  
Eli= Eriol 

y.NM.S: Yeah, and I changed my name, too. It's cooler now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. *cries*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

          After Syaoran's little dancing in public fit (and after one woman had threatened to call the police)

he headed home. He burst in through the door and ran into his room, grinning like an idiot. Syaoran finished his homework in a rush, not really caring if he got the answers right. About halfway through his language arts homework, his phone rang.

          "Hello?" He practically sang into the receiver.

          "Is Syaoran home?" A deep male voice asked from the other end. Syaoran's smile faded. It didn't sound like anyone he knew.

          "This is he," he responded warily.

          "Ah, yes. I just wanted to know that you should keep a close eye on the little girl of yours… Sakura was her name, was it not?" Syaoran felt angry, and a little scared. "She might get into a bit of trouble in a little while." The mysterious caller hung up.

          "Hello?! Who is this?!" Syaoran yelled futilely into the phone. When it was obvious that the man was gone, he hung up the phone with a snarl. Who was that? Had they been threatening Sakura, or trying to warn him? Syaoran didn't care. He just wanted answers.

          The next day at school, Syaoran was practically in autopilot mode. He was thinking so much and was doing anything else rather inattentively, and everyone around him thought he had turned into a zombie overnight. This lasted until lunch.

          "Hey, Syaoran." Tomoyo had just sat down next to him. The Chinese boy only grunted in response.

"What's up with you today?" She blinked, noticing his pensive mood.

          "It's nothing."

          Tomoyo knew that was the best she would get out of him. "Uh, right. So, what movie are you taking Sakura to?" Syaoran raised his head.

          "Huh? How do you know about that?"

          "She called me and told me yesterday afternoon. So, answer the question!"

          "I hadn't really thought of that."

          "Well, ask her if there are any ones coming out that she would like to see. Here she comes now!"

          As if on cue, Sakura plopped down at the table and looked as if she wanted to collapse.

          "I really wanna go home now!" she whined. "My teacher gave the class a pop quiz today. It was 50 questions long! That's not a quiz, that's a test!" She slumped over in her seat and pushed her rapidly cooling food around her tray. "And I'll probably fail; I haven't studied anything all week!"

          Syaoran raised an eyebrow at the unexpected outburst. "Um, anyway, Sakura, Syaoran wanted to know if there were any movies out that you wanted to see." Syaoran sent her a pointed glare that clearly said, 'I was going to ask her myself.' Sakura shoved a piece of bread in her mouth before responding,

          "Well, there was this one that was based on Romeo and Juliet, but with more comedy. That okay with you?" She turned her gaze at Syaoran.

          "Mm, sure," he murmured. She wanted to go see a romance movie with him? "This afternoon, after school?" he asked. The Clow Mistress nodded. Syaoran was about to ask her about the dance when an outwardly happy Eriol sat down at the table.

          "Hello," he grinned. "What's up?"

          "Syaoran's taking Sakura to the movies after school," Tomoyo declared nonchalantly, although she had an odd light in her eyes.

          "Oh," said Eriol, his grin widening. "Is this more of a date or can I come?"

          Syaoran felt like he was going to explode. "No, you cannot come. This is…" he stopped feeling more than a little embarrassed. He felt Sakura's eyes boring holes into his head, and he tried not to meet her gaze. "Yes, this is a date," he finished, albeit rather waveringly. Eriol continued his maddening grin, much to Syaoran's chagrin. 

          "Okay then. So, did anyone else get that quiz today in Mr. Imiya's class?" 

          "I did!" Sakura said. "That quiz was so hard and annoying! I think he's purposely trying to fail us."

Syaoran felt even more distressed when Sakura carried on as if nothing had happened.

          After school, a lone figure stood on the roof of the school, watching the students file out of the building. His eyes were locked onto the back of Syaoran's head in particular.

          "Let's see if you love your precious flower enough to save her…"

          And with that, the figure vanished.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

y.NM.S: Oh jeebus. It's 4:48 in the morning. o.O My muses are all asleep.

Syaoran: *is slumped over in his chair, arms crossed over his chest* *snores*

y.NM.S: o.O I can't feel my legs. Please help me…


	4. It's Got Fighting!

Sun and Moon

Ch. 4

yukito the NM Syndromer

y.NM.S: Okay, I'm going to try to wrap this story up at chapter five. The plot has grown a lot since I first started, what with the mysterious bad guy and everything. 

Syaoran: Good. I'm tired of being a muse.

y.NM.S: Are you always this cranky?

Syaoran: Only when I'm a muse.

y.NM.S: Whatever. Let's just make this quick, it's sapping up time that could be spent beating Kingdom Hearts.

Disclaimer: You want a witty disclaimer? See the previous chapters.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Syaoran rushed straight home and went through all his clothes. Should he wear something nice, or just go with casual clothes. When he realized how much of a fuss he was making over something as simple as clothes, he frowned.

            "I'm reminding myself of my sisters," he said aloud. He then decided on wearing a navy blue shirt with a red dragon soaring across the front and black jeans. After the minor problem was solved, he thought about more serious matters. What about the person who had been threatening him earlier? Packing his Lasen (I don't know how to spell it, is that right?) Board and sword away in his backpack (don't ask how he fit it in there), he went out the door and to Sakura's house.

            He knocked on her door nervously, hoping anyone except her brother answered.

            "Hey, brat."

            Touya. Just great.

            "Hello," Syaoran said in a way that was none to friendly, but he put on a fake smile. "Is Sakura ready?"

            "Yeah, yeah." Touya opened the door enough to let Syaoran in. "Come in, sit." Syaoran followed Touya's simple order, figuring it best to not get into a fight with him. Touya glared at him from across the table, then cleared his throat.

            "So, what movie are you taking her to?"

            "I dunno," Syaoran shrugged, "a remake of Romeo and Juliet."

            Touya snorted, "Yeah, just don't get any ideas." Syaoran rolled his eyes; he was still protective of his little sister.

            "Whatever." Sakura finally came downstairs. She was dresses in a black skirt that reached her knees and a pink top that had heart on the front.

            "Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura rushed over and gave him a hug. "Did I take to long dressing? I'm sorry."

            "Don't worry about it, I wasn't waiting long," Syaoran said, blushing as a side effect from her hug.

            "Okay! Nii-san, we're going now!" She turned to wave at her brother before leading Syaoran out the door. "Thanks for taking me to this movie, Syaoran," she said, "I've wanted to see it for a while and it's no fun to go by yourself. Kero makes to much noise and doesn't like being stuffed up in my purse, and Yue's just no fun."

            "You're welcome, Sakura." Li smiled happily as Sakura babbled on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When they arrived at the theatre, Syaoran gave Sakura her ticket and told her to go find a seat while he got the snacks. Sanding at the counter, waiting for his popcorn, he couldn't help but think that maybe tonight he could tell Sakura his feelings, instead of waiting for the dance.

            _'Do you really think so?' _

Syaoran snapped to attention, scanning the crowd for the source of the voice. There! Standing in front of the entrance to the arcade was a man wearing a trench coat and hat. The shadows covered his eyes and all Syaoran could make out was the long black hair that tumbled out from underneath his hat. He could; however, sense the foreboding and dangerous aura of the stranger. A man walked in front of the mysterious man, blocking Syaoran's view of him. By the time he moved, the figure had vanished.  

"Dammit!" Syaoran swore aloud, receiving a glare from one woman as she covered her daughter's ears and steered her away. He had the chance to catch him, but it was too crowded, and surely some one he knew would have seen him. It was times like these that Syaoran wished he didn't have to keep his magic secret. He conceded to merely picking up his food and acting as if nothing had happened, walking into the theatre.

He spotted Sakura easily enough, sensing her aura in one of the front rows. He winced.

"She would sit right in front of the screen, where it's loudest." He sat next to her, and handed her the popcorn and soda.

"Thanks," she murmured, enjoying the previews (what? I do enjoy them!). The movie started, and at first Syaoran thought it was boring and all of the modern jokes were stupid and ruined it, and he was uptight about the stalker. Sakura noticed.

"Are you okay, Syaoran?" 

"Mmm?" he snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sakura glanced at him again before getting up. "I have to go to the bathroom." Syaoran nodded.

Five minutes later, he was still waiting for her to get back. Just when he was about to get up and go after her, he heard a shrill shriek. Everyone in the theatre turned around. Syaoran got up and ran outside. There was Sakura, being attacked by the person he had seen earlier. Sakura summoned the Firey Card, but the raging flames didn't seem to have any effect on her enemy.

"Do you really think that'll help?" The shadowy figure laughed mockingly. Syaoran pushed her out of the way to dodge a blast of energy, and pulled out his sword, getting into his normal fighting stance.

"What do you want with Sakura?" he growled dangerously, glaring from underneath his brown bangs.

"Oh, nothing much," the deep voice drawled, the man cocking his head to one side. "I merely asked if she would relinquish her Clow Cards and magic to me, and the wench refused! I asked nicely, too." Syaoran narrowed his eyes.

No one called Sakura names and got away with it.

"Syaoran, watch out! My Cards aren't having any effect on him…" Syaoran nodded and pushed her behind him. He then charged, trying to slash at the man. He caught him on the arm, but he merely floated away, as if he hadn't been hit at all.

"Is that all?" Syaoran was starting to hate that voice. He jumped forward again, only to narrowly block a powerful blow from the mysterious man. He circled around and stabbed at his back, dodging another stab from what appeared to be long black claws. 

"No way! He's too strong…" Syaoran was getting tired fast. "There's one last thing I can do…" Syaoran let his arms drop to his side and closed his eyes, head tilted downwards. The moon in the sky glowed a silver color, and Syaoran seemed to react, glowing a matching silver. He then raised his sword above his head, bringing it down with all his force.

"Energy Burst!" At first, nothing happened. Then tiny silver blades shot forth from his sword. They couldn't have been any bigger or looked any sharper than a butter knife, but seemed to have a great effect on the stranger. He jumped back, doubled over in pain. Blood poured from wounds in his stomach and arms.

"How did you learn to use that attack?!" Syaoran smirked.

"I just learned it. Wanna see it again?" Syaoran's adversary; however, did not thing this was a good idea. He stooped onto the ground, and his body sank into the street, leaving behind only his clothes.

"Syaoran!" Sakura rushed over to catch him. Apparently, using such a powerful Energy Burst had taken a lot out of him.

"I'm fine Sakura." He looked at his watch. "But it's late, we should get you home." The Chinese boy picked himself off of the ground and took off in the direction of Sakura's house, the young girl not far behind.

                                                                                                                                                                                              ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When they arrived, Syaoran stopped at the door and refused to come in.

            "It's alright, Sakura. I'll be fine walking home, and besides, I don't want to deal with Touya." Sakura frowned.

            "Well, okay…" she unlocked the door and hesitated, then turned around and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Thank you," she said before walking in.

            Syaoran was frozen to one spot for a moment, a blush spreading over his face. Then he started to grin and humm a tune while walking home.

            Maybe this hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

y.NM.S: Wee. Longest chapter for this story.

Syaoran: I'm OOC.

y.NM.S: Yeah. We noticed.

Syaoran: …

y.NM.S: So… you got anything funny to say?

Syaoran: Uh… nope.

y.NM.S: Then why are we still here?

Syaoran: Dunno.

Both: *walk out*


End file.
